A Fairy
by Sabelina
Summary: What would have happened if someone crashed the meet and greet in 2.14


**Here's something that I cooked up that doesn't fit into my story or the TV show but sounded fun. Hopefully you guys like it. **

Henry and Neal finally came back in from the fire escape and all Emma wanted was for Gold to be gone and to get Henry out of here. But all thoughts of that left the table when a new voice spoke. "Neal what are all these people doing in your apartment. I've never seen anyone here ever not even the girl . . ."

All four of them looked over to the fire escape to see a woman that looked more like a young girl sitting on the window's edge. She was tiny with blondish long hair, small features and an innocence around her missing from most adults. Her green eyes were the only part of her that showed that her true age was much older than what she looked. She had on ripped skinny jeans, black uggs, and a black tee shirt. "Bee are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Nettie," Neal's body visibly relaxed by her presence, but he put up both hand in surrender. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," she slipped off the edge and into the room. "I had this gut wrenching feeling that some bad was going to happen to you today."

"You and your feelings . . ." He rolled his eyes. She put her hands on her hips, "Are they ever wrong, Bee?"

"No," he sighed. "Fine, your right . . . He found me."

She quickly ran to him pushing Henry to the side and taking a hold of his arms. Her voice filled with panic rushed, "What are you still doing here? You should half way to Mexico! Ow!"

Nettie looked down at the source of her pain finding Henry's heel digging into her foot. Finally looking at the people in the room with the two of them she stopped on Rumple. Her eyes grew big and her mouth o'ed. "No," she whispered. "Why did you stay?"

"I came back to help her." He nodded to Emma. She looked over as well. Nettie's eyes grew even bigger if possible and she quickly shut her mouth and gulped.

"You're Emma are you not?" She slowly asked.

"How do you know who I am?" Emma's tone was colored with shock. She shrugged, "Neal's tells me most things."

"All things," he interjected.

"About his life." She smiled down at Henry and he melted a little.

"And you are?" Henry asked as he got up.

"And you are little one?" Nettie countered.

"I'm his son." She looked over at Neal and laughed very loudly from the bottom of her belly.

"Told you, I told you Neal! Now pay up," she held out her hand to him.

"I don't happen to have my wallet on me." He shrugged.

"Neal you never have anything on you. Not your wallet, nor phone, I'm always so surprised when you actually have cash . . ." Her head moving back and forth as she listed off each offence.

"When are you going to start bothering someone else on how they run their life?"

She raised her eyebrows up, "I've known you for more than four hundred years Neal. Do you honestly think I'll ever leave you alone?"

Neal shook his head, "Why I'm a tormented with someone so freaking annoying"

"Because this freakishly annoying person can make you laugh on the worse days of your life." She winked looking over at Henry smiling at both him and Neal. "Family does that."

"No, that's just you, Nettie. You're not blood but that doesn't matter. "

"Awe you know you're my brother in spirit Bee. So are we going to just keep doing this I love you buddy exchange and forget about the," she looked over to Gold, "The crocodile in the room."

"Crocodile?" Neal asked looking over to his father in confusion.

"You didn't know he was the crocodile?" Her eyes got big again, "How did you miss that?"

"No wonder Hook hated me even more than the rest of us. It all makes sense," she rolled her eyes at him. " . . . Come on let's talking in the hall, Tee."

The pair walked to the door with Nettie looking back with a finger pointed at Gold to say "Don't start yelling - we can hear you."

A couple of minutes late Nettie walks back in going in to the bedroom. The three can hear she pulling open a door and other things. Then she came back into the room with a duffle bag, pulls off the dream catcher from the window, puts it in the bag and stands in front of Emma. "Neal needs to talk with you. Will you give him his bag?"

Rumple went to speck, "Stop," Nettie growled. "He didn't leave town. He's just not coming back here tonight."

"Why?" He demanded.

"Not that it's any of your business after he's all talked out with Miss Swan he is going drinking with me and considering what's happened today he won't be able to get his own ass home he's staying somewhere else. Besides we always get drunk today. Anyway, you should be going Emma."

"I'm not leaving Henry with him."

"Actually, I was wondering if you would grace me with the honor of watching him. I promise any stories or questions I know about you and Neal or Neal and his father will not be answered. I just want get to know him and let him ask things that his dad would never be able to answer. Like how old is he?"

"How old is Neal?" Henry asked excited.

"476 give or take about five years. If you ask him he'll tell you he thinks he's about 250. "

"What? Doesn't matter - are you involved with Neal?" Emma looked the little woman up and down. Leaving Henry with Neal's girlfriend had the appeal of leaving Henry with Gold. Besides having a person that could be Henry's step mother in the picture was too much for Emma to take at the moment.

"No, not in that way, " she lifts up her left hand. "I'm married, besides I don't believe in mixing species."

"Aren't you human?" Henry asked

"No, I'm a fairy. Well," she pulled a piece of hair that went in her eyes. "Your dad calls me _the _fairy."

Henry's face lit up. "The fairy? Why would you be _the fairy_? . . . You're Tinker-bell?"

"The one and only," she took a bow acting as if she had a ball-gown on.

"Please can I go?" Henry asked. Emma looked her at once more.

She sighed, "Yes."

Henry grabbed Nettie's hand a pulled her to the door, but she caught the door frame. "Emma you should leave with us. I still have to tell you where to meet Neal. Plus, I don't trust that he won't try to take he's cane to you the second we leave."

Emma followed the two fast pals out the door and out if the building on her way to more yelling and drinking with Neal in her future.

Rumple didn't know what to do. He couldn't follow his son. He didn't know where he was and the woman with Henry seemed to be watching out for him.

And Nettie filled Henry's mind with stories of her and Neal's adventures in Never-land.

All was exactly how it should be.

Hopefully this makes your day?


End file.
